fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Celestial Cat
Summary Kathar, more commonly known as The Celestial Cat, is one of the Main Antagonists of Catland Personality Although The Celestial Cat’s true nature is covered in mysteries and contradictions, The Church of The Celestial Cat and the followers of it’s principles see The Celestial as a loving god, who cares deeply about his creations, and claim that his acts that are considered “evil” and absurd are all completely justified by his intents However, all of these claims and beliefs which his followers hold so dearly are all just lies and distortions, made by those who did not wanted to accept the Godcat true nature, and instead of joining him in his heinous plans, they distorted or purposely misinterpreted what was told and shown to them by the Angels, trying to forget the harsh truth about their Catgod and spreading their lies to the population of Catland In truth, The Celestial Cat is a wraithful and capricious god, being subject to constant changes in his mood and behavior, being capable of ranging from a affable and seemingly benevolent soul to a merciless, blood-thirsty tyrant, seen when he casually obliterated one of his most loyal and faithful Angels after she begged for his forgiveness, and has shown no remorse or regrets after doing this; The Celestial has also shown to be megalomaniacal, believing himself to be the Omnipotent Supreme God, and seeing other Godcat as false imposters, who doesn't deserve such title However, The Celestial genuinely believes he is saving all things, and that his methods and actions can be perfectly justified, as he seems to think that all things are "bathed in sins and chaos", and that the only way make everything "pure" again is returning all things to Oblivion Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Kathar Aliases: The Celestial Cat, Cat The Father, The Godcat, "Cataldabaoth" / "Meowdabaoth", The Demiurge, The Pure One Birthplace: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown Origin: Catland Gender: Genderless. Though he chooses to appear as Male Age: Unknown. Seemingly older than the universe Classification: Godcat; Avatar of The Fallen Children Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can negate Regeneration (Up to Mid-Godly), Physics Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can freely control Mū, which is the void that exists behind the fabric of the physical universe. Can erase beings across space and time, turning them into "impossibilities" who never existed and never will), Mind Manipulation / Memory Manipulation (Can destroy the mind of someone, leaving them completely braindead, as well as fully rewrite the memories of entire civilizations), Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can freely destroy and manipulate souls), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can "fold" space around someone, essentially trapping them in the very fabric of reality, and can easily revert this process), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can deprive someone of their senses, or simply "shut-off" their body functions), Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (His mere presence can induce complete despair in his enemies, being able to affect entire civilizations with this power), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Probability Manipulation, Precognition (Limited; Receives constant flashes about past and future events, albeit these flashes are mostly incredibly vague and hard to understand) Attack Potency: Universe level (Immensely above the combined might of all of his Angels, including his Seven Archons, who are all able to reduce multiples galaxies to nothingness and "tear the Cosmos apart"; Created Materia, the physical reality, and the mere emanations of his power were cracking it's very fabric, making many of it's established laws become distorted or "twisted beyond recognition") Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far above his Angels and Archons, who can travel across the universe in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class Z, likely higher (Immensely above his Angels, who are able to casually move moons and smaller planets) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal (The emanations of his power were cracking the fabric of the physical reality) Standard Equipment: His Angels and Archons Intelligence: Extremely High. Has great knowledge about the nature of the Cosmos and the laws of the universe. Though his immense arrogance and overconfidence can prejudicate his own intelligence Weaknesses: Incredibly arrogant and overconfident, believing himself to be the supreme god, and being left in a state of awe when someone actually manages to do harm to him Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: and in the end.... there was no one else''' Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Catland Category:Gods Category:Cats Category:Godcats Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Antivillains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Physics Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Category:Probability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Ultima Reality's Pages Category:Tier 3